Mother, Happy Mothers' Day
by Kentona Seizaburo
Summary: Last chapter. Haruno's.
1. An Uzumaki’s Mother

Tret tret tret treeeet. ..-bunyi terompet ala kerajaan-

Kentona is back!

After more-than-a-week-tests, Kentona is back! Alive!!

Bulan Desember memang penuh dengan event-event seru! Mulai natal, sampai tahun baru. Nah, karena Kentona ingin, Kentona juga akan memeriahkan bulan Desember ini dengan berkutat di dunia fic. Bulan ini mungkin bakal jadi bulan teraktif Kentona dalam dunia fic, karena tahun depan mungkin udah nggak sempat lagi bikin-bikin yang kaya gini.

Fic yang ini bertema hari ibu. Akan ada tiga chapter, yang merupakan POV dari anggota tim 7. Karena kategori ketiga chapter bakal beda-beda, jadi kalau Kentona masukin ke kategori yang ini nggak papa ya? Huahahahaha *gaya pahlawan bertopeng*

Oh iya, readers, enaknya kisah Kakashi ditulis juga nggak ya?

Here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Mother, Happy Mother's Day**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mother, Happy Mother's Day © Kentona Seizaburo

Warning : fic ini adalah hasil perdebatan serius antara Kentona sebagai disclaimer dengan si Lobak Bawel sebagai adik sepupu Kentona. Kalau ada hal-hal yang aneh, itu murni hasil dari Kimchi, sama sekali bukan dari Kentona ~menyilangkan jari~

…oooO

Mother, happy mothers' day.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**An Uzumaki's Mother**

— Naruto's point of view.

Siapa. ..?

Aku tidak punya keluarga. Aku selalu sebatang kara. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang. Aku tidak tahu apa itu pelukan. Aku tak pernah melihat wajah ibuku. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang menatap lurus ke lantai tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

Hari ini, hari yang menyakitkan, seakan mengangakan luka yang tak pernah sembuh. Hari yang berbahagia ini membuatku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan yang pahit, bahwa aku tidak dapat ikut bergembira bersama yang lainnya. Bahwa apa yang orang lain bisa rasakan, tidak dapat aku pahami. Bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut tersenyum pada seorang wanita. ..wanita itu. .. wanita yang menemani tidurku, wanita yang menjadi tempat berbagi tawaku, wanita yang tak pernah keberatan untuk menampung tangisku. Wanita yang memelukku tanpa meminta bayaran. Wanita yang membelai rambutku lembut ketika aku mengaduh kesakitan. Wanita yang rela menderita sembilan bulan demi menimang tubuhku yang fana ini. Wanita itu. ..ibu.

Kenyataan yang telah digariskan untuk kupikul sungguh tidak adil. Kenyataan yang kupendam belasan tahun semakin membuatku gila. Kenyataan ini membuatku bertekad untuk menentang takdirku. Kenapa anak lain mendapat kecupan dari ibu mereka, sedangkan aku tidak? Kenapa anak lain bisa meringkuk di dalam pelukan seorang ibu yang hangat, sedangkan aku harus menggigil di dalam kotatsu usang?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!!" Jeritan yang tak mampu lagi kutahan akhirnya kusentakkan dari dalam tenggorokanku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan amarah.

Marah pada siapa?

Mengapa. ..?

Aku juga tidak mengerti. Hanya saja suhu tubuhku yang kini tinggi, pikiranku yang berputar tanpa henti, dan perasaan kecewa yang selalu berkecamuk menekanku untuk mengamuk. Apa yang ada di sekitarku kulempar. Tinju tak dapat dicegah untuk tidak meretakkan tembok-tembok kamarku.

Lama aku melepaskan kefrustasian yang menyiksaku. Rasanya hari ini sungguh ingin membuatku mati. Akhirnya tubuhku kelelahan dan rebah. Tidak kucari tempat yang empuk untuk jatuh, dan hasilnya kepalaku pun terantuk lantai.

DUKK!!

Tak kuhiraukan raa nyeri di tengkorak belakang yang menyiksa kepalaku. Kepalaku memang sudah sangat pening. Rasa sakit yang barusan tidak ada artinya.

Untuk apa? Sebesit pertanyaan aneh muncul entah dari mana.

Untuk apa aku melakukan ini? Toh ibu tidak akan kembali.

Ah, ibu. Itu jawabannya.

...oooO

Ibu, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sebelum aku menjadi Hokage, sebelum aku tumbuh menjadi remaja, bahkan sebelum aku bisa melihat dan mengingat wajahmu? Kenapa aku hanya sempat membuatmu menderita selama ¾ tahun? Ibu, aku iri dengan ayah. Hanya dia yang mendapat pelukan dan ciummu. Aku benci pada—

Apa yang kupikirkan? Ini semua bukan salah ibu. Aku tidak pantas menyalah-nyalahkannya. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya. Dia telah rela melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Dia yang telah menghantarkanku menuju apa yang disebut kehidupan.

Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?

...oooO

Ibu, apa kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kah? Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Apa kau bisa melihat apa yang sekarang kulakukan?

Ibu, meski aku tak pernah merasakan lembutnya cintamu, aku berterima kasih atas derita yang kau tanggung demi memberiku kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Tanpa ibu, bagaimana aku bisa berada di dunia ini? Tanpa ibu, mana mungkin sekarang aku menjadi Sennin? Tanpa ibu, aku tidak akan mengenal orang-orang yang mau mengakui keberadaanku. Tanpa ibu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa arti teman. Dan tentu saja, tanpa ibu, tekadku untuk menjadi seorang Hokage tidak akan pernah ada.

Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa ibu, untuk cintamu yang tak pernah kurasakan, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan,

selamat hari ibu, ibu.

* * *

Nah, walaupun pendek, disini Kentona mengajak readers untuk mengingat kembali betapa besarnya cinta ibu kalian. Apa kalian tidak merasakannya? Masa sih?

Di dunia ini, mana ada anak yang nggak pernah merasa sebal dengan ibunya? Pasti pernah, kan?

Sekarang Kentona mau tanya.

Apa ibu kalian tidak pernah membelai lembut kepala kalian?

Apa ibu kalian tidak pernah masuk ke kamar saat kalian sedang tidur, lalu menyelimuti tubuh kalian?

Apa ibu kalian tidak pernah memanggil nama kalian? Jangan bilang kalau ibu kalian memanggil kalian dengan sebutan 'benda itu'.

Apa kalian tidak sadar? Bahwa nama kalian itu adalah ungkapan cinta dari ibu kalian. Ungkapan syukur karena telah berhasil membawa kalian menuju hidup, pernyataan terima kasih karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk melihat tawa ceria seorang makhluk dengan sebutan 'anak'.

Ibu adalah pintu kehidupan. Seberapa galak, tak sabaran, ataupun kerasnya ibu readers, jangan berhenti berterima kasih padanya.

Jadi, karena sudah ada di dunia ini, jangan lupa berterima kasih pada ibu. Jangan bilang 'aku nggak minta dilahirkan oleh dia!'. Karena ada hal yang tidak bisa kita pilih, yaitu orang tua kita. Dan untuk ibu kita yang mau berjuang untuk melahirkan kita, sudah seharusnya kita berterima kasih, karena hidup itu adalah anugrah. Jangan ada lagi kata sebal, marah, apalagi benci pada ibu. Karena tanpa ibu, mana mungkin readers bisa merasakan rasa sebal? Tanpa ibu, mana bisa seorang anak merasakan yang namanya perasaan?

Oke, segitu dulu. Dan jangan tanya kalau gaya penulisannya lain dari gaya Kentona yang dulu. Ini semua karena si Lobak yang terus merecoki Kentona dan mengulang-ngulang perkataan "Aku nulis chapter tiga sendirian, kalau nggak, aku nggak mau nulis chapter tiga sekalian. Biar mampus kau."

Dan akhirnya Kentona menyerah.

Sebenernya Kentona mau update fic yang ini setiap hari -dimulai dari tanggal 19-, dan fic terakhir bakal diupdate tanggal 21 Desember (kalau kisah Kakashi dimasukin jadinya pas tanggal 22 Desember). Tapi, yang namanya sekolah mana ada yang baik? Tanggal 21-22 Desember Kentona ada tes lagi. Yak, dua minggu tes terus, saudara saudara!!

Tapi akhirnya selesai juga tes itu, dan lagi-lagi Kentona berhasil selamat, hidup-hidup lagi!!

Next chapter, Sasuke si ayam.

O iya, sekali lagi, enaknya kisah si Kakashi diupload juga nggak?

Review?


	2. Sasuke's Uchiha Mikoto

Waaaa!! Maaf baru update sekarang!! Maaf maaf maaf!!

Gara-gara telat update, temanya jadi nggak sesuai lagi alias kedaluwarsa ya. Tidaaak!!

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kali ini Kentona menciptakan semboyan baru : "Setiap Hari Adalah Hari Ibu"

Hahahahahhaa. ..

Beberapa hari lalu Kentona diajak pergi liburan, jadi nggak bisa update. Oke, kalo gitu langsung saja, chapter dua. Semoga readers masih mau baca, walaupun udah telat.

* * *

**Mother, Happy Mother's Day**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mother, Happy Mother's Day © Kentona Seizaburo

Warning : chapter yang ini murni bikinan Kentona sendiri, tapi kalau ada hal yang aneh, itu tetep salah Kimchi ~menyilangkan jari~

Oooo…

Mother, happy mothers' day.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Sasuke's Uchiha Mikoto**

— Sasuke's point of view.

Waktu aku masih kecil, aku adalah anak yang bahagia. Aku punya ayah yang hebat, kakak yang seru bila diajak bermain, dan terlebih lagi seorang ibu yang cantik dan sangat menyayangiku. Tiap aku latihan, ibu menungguiku. Kalau badanku ada yang luka, ibulah yang mengobati. Dan tidak seperti ayah, saat aku menangis ibu tidak memarahiku. Dia malah memeluk dan menenangkanku.

Apa ibu masih ingat? Dulu ibu sering memarahiku karena selalu mengajak kakak bermain.

"_Sasuke, biarkan kakakmu mengerjakan PR!"_

Kata-kata itu tidak pernah bosan ibu katakan. Sudah lama kata-kata itu terkubur jauh di dalam pikiranku. Tapi entah, hari ini kata-kata itu muncul lagi, mengingatkanku pada ibu.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku lupa memikirkan masa kecilku. Dan apa yang masih kuingat tentang ibu? Masih adakah? Aku sudah lupa betapa manisnya ibu saat tersenyum, betapa memilukan wajahmu saat merintih. Yang aku ingat hanya wajah itu, wajah saat kau menghadapi ajal. Ibu tahu tidak? Itu adalah satu-satunya pemandangan yan mampu membuatku menjerit ketakutan.

Sejak hari itu, hatiku yang aku ingat pernah lembut, sekarang sekeras baja. Tawaku yang dulu lepas, kini tercekat tak mampu keluar. Kata-kata manis yang pernah kuucapkan kini berubah menjadi gertakan dan kutukan. Tatapanku yang dulu meluluhkan hati siapapun yang memandangnya, kini memancarkan kebencian dan nafsu membunuh.

Ibu, apa kau masih mengenaliku sekarang?

Oooo...

Aku heran, tidak biasanya aku mengingat ibu seperti ini. Kenapa. ..huh?

Dimana Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo? Kenapa aku sendirian? Di mana ini?

Ah, aku ingat. Tadi aku bertarung dengan Suigetsu. Apakah aku kalah? Benarkah? Kenapa ia tidak sekalian saja membunuhku? Bukankan tujuannya sudah tercapai dan dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi?

Sudahlah.

Oooo...

Bukannya memikirkan hal lain, pikiranku kembali tertuju pada ibu. Otakku kembali menggali kenangan tentang ibu. Kenangan itu, yang sempat terhapus oleh air mata dan terkubur oleh kemarahan.

Sembilan tahun bersama ibu. Cukupkah?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Kenapa?!! Kenapa hal seperti ini harus menimpa ibuku?! Dibunuh oleh anak sulungnya sendiri!! Apa salahnya?!!

Padahal. ..aku sangat sayang pada ibu. ..

"Uchiha. ..Mikoto," kugumamkan nama itu.

Pik.

Apa ini? Air mata.

Kusentuh bagian bawah mataku. Tidak basah.

Pik.

Setitik lagi air mata itu jatuh menetes di atas siku yang kutenggerkan di atas lututku. Kudongakkan wajahku.

Aku tidak percaya. Ini tidak mungkin! Di luar logika! Itu tidak ada! Tidak mungkin ada!

Aku takut sekarang, benar-benar takut. Aku melihat seorang wanita dari masa laluku. Dia sedang menangisi sesuatu. Apa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang ada dalam otakku adalah suatu kemustahilan.

Bahwa Uchiha Mikoto, ibu yang melahirkanku, yang telah lama mati, kini berdiri di belakangku.

Tubuhku kaku.

—Plik.

Beberapa kemungkin muncul di otakku.

Kemungkinan pertama. Belum tentu dia hantu. Bisa saja ninja dengan kemampuan henge yang hebat sampai aku tak bisa merasakan chakranya.

Kupaksa mataku mengamati sosok itu dengan lebih teliti.

Bukan. Pasti bukan ninja. Tubuhnya transparan.

Kucoba menentuh tubuhnya sambil menahan tubuhku yang bergetar ketakutan. Tidak bisa.

Baiklah, kalau begitu, kemungkinan kedua. Kemungkinan terakhir. Ini adalah mizu-bunshin, bunshin dari air yang berbentuk kabut. Ya, pasti begitu. Karena, tidak ada yang namanya han—

"Sasuke, anakku."

Suara itu, aku kenal. Suara itu tidak pernah berubah. Suara ibu.

"Apa Sasuke rindu pada ibu?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kau sudah besar, Sasuke. Ibu yakin kau sudah lebih kuat sekarang," kata sosok itu sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Berhenti!" perintahku sambil mencabut kunai. Namun 'benda itu' tidak bergeming. Kulempar juga akhirnya kunai itu sekuat tenaga.

Sssshh. ..

Tembus.

Sudah jelas ini kabut, simpulku, berusaha menghilangkan dugaan bahwa makhluk itu adalah hantu.

Makhluk itu sudah berada tepat di depan hidungku. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajahku kira-kira hanya lima senti. Namun, aku tidak dapat merasakan hawa kehidupan, apalagi hembusan nafas.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Itachi?"

Deg.

Makhluk itu menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar. Pertanyaan itu seakan membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu lemah. Benar-benar lemah, seakan tidak ada aliran kehidupan di dalamnya.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya.

"I-Itachi sudah mati. Si-siapa kau?"

Makhluk itu tampak sedikit terkejut akibat jawabanku, namun pandangannya kembali sayu, dan akhirnya dia melanjutkan, "Sasuke, ini ibu. Apa Sasuke sudah lupa?" kata sosok itu sambil menyentuh dahiku dengan tangannya.

Aku berusaha menghindar, tapi tubuhku tidak mau digerakkan, meskipun otakku sudah menjerit-jerit memerintahkannya untuk menepis tangan itu.

Tep.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya. Kalau benda itu adalah kabut, mana mungkin terasa? Dugaanku bahwa dia MEMANG hantu ibuku perlahan mulai menguat.

Oooo...

Aku benar-benar bingung, apa yang diperintahkan otakku sama sekali tidak dijalankan oleh tubuhku. Otakku memerintah tubuhku untuk mendorong tubuh makhluk itu jauh-jauh, tapi yang dilakukannya malah mendekatinya.

Dia memelukku.

"Sasuke, ibu sangat rindu padamu."

Mataku memanas. Kupaksa mataku menahan air mata yang aku tahu pasti akan jatuh. Tapi tak bisa.

Aku menangis.

Makhluk itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Wajahnya masih sama, tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, anakku? Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"I-ini benar-benar ibu?" tanyaku balik, yang membuat diriku sendiri kaget mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Ibu disini."

Lalu, sebuah lengkungan yang indah terbentuk di bibirnya. Senyuman. Senyuman ibu yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Senyuman ini meyakinkanku bahwa dia memang ibu, dan tidak ada yang namanya hantu, karena dia bukan hantu. Dia arwah ibu, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ibu akan selalu disini," kata arwah itu sambil menyentuh dadaku. Hati, itukah yang ditunjuknya? Apa aku ini masih memiliki hati untuk mengenang ibu?

Seakan-akan tahu apa yang kupikirkan, arwah ibu kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "tentu saja, Sasuke. Hatimu selalu ada disini, sekeras apapun itu. Dan dimana hatimu berada, disitu ibu akan selalu ada."

Ibu menutup matanya, dan mengecup dahiku pelan.

Aku pun menutup mataku.

Oooo…

Saat aku membuka kelopak mataku yang berat, arwah ibu sudah tidak ada. Kuamati sekitarku. Aku melihat langit.

Mana mungkin?

Ternyata sekarang aku dalam posisi tidur.

Aku sedikit bingung. Tadi aku tidak berada disini. Apa yang terjadi?

"Sudah sadar rupanya." Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah familiar. Suara Juugo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidur.

"Tadi kau bertarung dengan Suigetsu gara-gara Juugo. Kau berusaha mengendalikan kemarahan Juugo dengan sharinganmu itu, tapi diganggu oleh Suigetsu yang saat itu benar-benar ingin membunuh Juugo, dan akhirnya kalian berdua malah bertarung. Kurasa kau kelelahan setelah menggunakan sharingan, jadi sebelum Suigetsu berhasil memukulmu, kau sudah jatuh dan pingsan," jawab Karin. Aku jadi semakin bingung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama aku pingsan?"

"Aku dan Karin disini dari tadi. Suigetsu pergi setelah tidak berhasil membunuhmu, maksudku, kami berhasil menahannya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan kembali."

Jadi begitu. Semuanya hanya mimpi. Kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang aku lihat tadi hanya halusinasi. Tapi, kenapa terlihat sangat nyata? Apa itu ibu yang benar-benar menemuiku lewat mimpi?

— End of Sasuke's point of view.

Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah Sasuke temukan jawabannya. Tapi, di langit sana, di balik sebuah bintang yang redup, arwah seorang ibu yang dulu adalah ibunya tersenyum memandangi anaknya.

"Sasuke, melihatmu tumbuh dewasa adalah hadiah terindah bagiku di hari ibu ini."

* * *

Fic yang nggak kalah pendeknya, kan?

O iya, Kentona ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Dan chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate paling cepat besok. Tapi chapter besok adalah bagian si Lobak Bawel. Jadi, karena dia masih baru, tolong dikritik sebanyak-banyaknya. Hahahahhahaha. Tapi jangan di-flame, kasian.

Oke, sekian dulu.

Review please?


	3. A Pink Love for My Mother

Hiyaaaatt!!! #tendang Kentona ke luar angkasa#

Fufufufu. ..

Hai semua! Seperti yang dikatakan Kent-**onna **di chapter satu, kali ini adalah giliran saia, Kimchi!

Hoh? Memangnya siapa Kimchi itu?

Baiklah, saia akan memperkenalkan diri.

Kimchi adalah seorang perempuan tulen! Tuleeen! Nggak kaya Kent-**onna** itu. Dan status Kimchi disini adalah sebagai author dan reader jadi-jadian, bukan reviewer. Sebenernya Kimchi udah punya account di fanfiction dan satu cerita romance –yang belum dipublish-, tapi karena tiba-tiba Kent-**onna **minta tolong Kimchi untuk mengarangkan fic-nya dia yang chapter tiga, maka Kimchi pun mengiyakan. Lagi pula, cuma satu chapter yang aku karang sendiri nggak papa kan?

Khu khu khu, cara bagus buat nampang bukan?

Nah, kalo fic saia yang males saia lanjutin udah dipublish, silakan baca sendiri. Kalo kalian nggak keberatan dan ada waktu aja sih. (^ o^) V

Jadi, salam kenal! Enjoy my second fic!

**Mother, Happy Mother's Day**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mother, Happy Mother's Day © Kentona Seizaburo and Fedeoya Kimchi

Warning : fic ini adalah hasil pemikiran Kimchi yang sempet diganggu Kentona, kalo jalan ceritanya mirip style Kentona, mohon dimaklumi

~d^u^b~

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A Pink Love for My Mother**

-Sakura's POV

Hari ini cerah. Cerah? Aneh. Ini kan musim dingin.

Iya, ini hari yang cerah. Meski salju masih dengan lembut mendarat di permukaan bumi, tapi tidak selebat kemarin. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah mendengar kicau burung bulbul -meski aku tahu, seharusnya burung itu sedang hibernasi-. Suasana ini mendukung hatiku yang sedang bergembira.

Kemarin, aku pergi ke toko seni. Aku membeli kanvas. Benar sekali, hanya kanvas. Buat apa sih? Tentu untuk memajang wajahku yang cantik disana. Tapi kali ini gambar wajahku tak akan sendirian di sana.

Aku pergi ke rumah Sai. Tanpa perlu memohon, Sai sudah menyanggupi permintaanku. Aku diam disana, dilukisnya. Kupasang raut wajahku rang termanis. Meski begitu, Sai tidak menunjukkan rona merah di mukanya yang datar -ehm, maksudku ekspresinya yang datar-. Huh! Dia itu laki-laki atau bukan sih? Bikin sebel saja!

Akhirnya selesai juga. Sungguh kaget aku, ketika kulihat hasilnya benar-benar bagus, cantik. Sai, memang bakat gambarnya tidak ada duanya!

Entah saat itu wajahku seperti apa, tapi Sai ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Hatiku semakin berbunga-bunga, walau senyumannya hanya senyuman palsu.

**

Aku pulang ke rumah. Tanpa mengucapkan 'tadaima', aku langsung saja ngeloyor ke kamarku di lantai dua. Bukannya tak sopan, tapi tak perlu membuang kata-kata itu dengan percuma. Ibu kan sedang ke pasar. Huahahahaha, aku memang jenius, bisa memilih waktu yang tepat seperti ini! #inner Sakura meninju-ninju udara#

Tap tap tap, sambil berlari-lari kecil aku menaki tangga kayu menuju pintu terdekat dari tangga dengan gantungan berbentuk pohon sakura.

"Sakura!"

Mati aku.

"Dari mana saja kamu? Pergi tidak ijin, pulang tidak mengucapkan salam."

"Ah~" kataku setengah berdendang. Hei, mengulur waktu itu penting. Sepersekian sekon kucari alasan yang tepat. Aha!  
"Kupikir ibu sedang ke pasar. Bukankah jam segini ibu biasanya sedang ke pasar? Lagipula ada tugas yang sangat penting. Aku baru ingat lima menit sebelum tugas itu harus dikumpulkan. Jadi tak ada waktu untuk mencari ibu ke seluruh penjuru rumah untuk meminta ijin." Setelah ini aku harus memasak sesajen untuk dewa karena telah membohongi ibuku sendiri.

"Hm, apa itu benar?" Ibu nampaknya tidak percaya. Gawat. Apalagi matanya dipicingkan seperti itu. Tanda-tanda serangan. Dia pasti akan bertanya pada Kakashi-sensei tentang hal ini.

"Eto. ..ah! Bau hangus apa ini?!!" seruku. Bau ikan gosong. Tidak hanya itu, tapi ada bau daging babi gosong juga. Lalu daging sapi gosong.

"Apaaa??!! Tidaaaak!! Masakanku!!" jerit ibu sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya tak keruan. Aku sweatdrop melihatnya. Pantas saja ibu terlihat tua, dia sering panik dan melakukan hal-hal yang merusak penampilannya.

Tanpa mengomeliku lebih panjang lagi, ibu langsung saja pergi ke dapur. Kesempatan!

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Sepertinya dewa memang menyayangiku. Aku sering sekali tertolong oleh hal-hal konyol. Kyakyakyakyaa...

**

Hari itu pun kuhabiskan di dalam kamar saja. Aku menulis sepucuk surat di atas selembar kertas pink yang sudah kusimpan selama setengah tahun lebih, khusus untuk hari ini. Kertas pink ini bukan kertas pink biasa, tapi kertas pink yang langka. Bagaimana tidak? Ino yang memberikannya padaku. Sepulang dari misi di Kirigakure, dia membawakanku kertas pink ini. Agak tidak biasa, memang. Ino membawakan oleh-oleh untukku? Apalagi wujudnya adalah kertas!

Ino berkata kertas ini dia dapatkan dari orang yang menyewa timnya dalam suatu misi. Kebetulan orang itu adalah pembuat kertas. Nah, karena misinya berhasil, maka sebagai tanda terima kasih, Ino diberinya kertas pink yang banyak. Kata Ino, pembuat kertas itu tampan. Cih, dasar gadis buaya darat!

Sampai larut malam aku menulis surat itu. Bukan karena aku menulisnya sampai setebal novel, tapi karena aku kira surat yang aku buat selalu saja tidak bagus. Asal tahu saja, aku bukan gadis ceroboh yang langsung menulis perasaaanku di atas kertas pink itu. Aku menulisnya dulu di atas kertas lain yang tidak terpakai, jadi aku tidak akan menangis darah ketika salah tulis atau hasilnya jelek. Soalnya mana mungkin Ino memberikan aku barang bagus seperti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan gratis?

**  
Akhirnya selesai juga. Kumasukkan ke dalam amplop, lalu aku pun langsung saja tidur.

Keesokan harinya, aku turun untuk sarapan. Ibu memasak kare. Ah, ibu tahu saja makanan yang kubenci. Baik sekali dia membuatkanku makanan itu, tepat di saat aku sedang tidak ingin memakannya.

"Makanannya enak kan, Sakura?"

"Pasti." Tentu aja aku ngejawabnya begitu. Nggak mungkin aku jawab dengan 'Juh!' atau 'Hoek!'. Emang cari mati?

**

Nah, karena lusa adalah hari ibu, hari ini aku akan mulai membuat prakarya yang telah kusiapkan dua minggu sebelum hari ini. Aku mengeringkan bunga yang aku beli dari Toko Buga Yamanaka, dan rencananya hari ini aku akan membuat kartu ucapan selamat yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga kering cantik itu.

Namun, sepertinya kemalangan menimpa daku yang berniat baik ini.

Pagi itu, seusai sarapan, aku langsung saja ke rumah Ino. Dua minggu lalu, aku bersama Ino mengeringkan bunga-bunga kecil dan kami selipkan diantara buku-buku tebal milik ibu Ino yang sudah tidak terpakai. Hal ini akan memuluskan 'penggepengan' bunga. Bunga-bunga yang kami gepengkan di sana sangat banyak, karena rencananya aku dan Ino akan membuat masing-masing satu kartu untuk ibu kami masing-masing.

"Ino!!" panggilku di depan rumah Ino.

"Ah, Sakura. Masuk! Ino sedang ada di kamarnya," sapa ibu Ino yang membukakan pintu untukku.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Ino dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ino, bunganya sudah kering kan?" tanyaku pada Ino dengan suara pelan, takut kalau didengar oleh ibu Ino. Hey, ini kejutan.

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Ino menjerit histeris begitu mendengar suaraku. Aku sweatdrop.

"Sa-Sakura, kapan kau masuk kamarku?"

Aku tambah sweatdrop. Perasaan tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu. Dasar Ino, kalau sudah membaca majalah fashion seakan-akan sifat ke-ino(babi)-annya keluar.

"Kamu ngomogn apa tadi?" tanya Ino langsung ke topik pembicaraan. Kuulangi lagi apa yang tadi aku katakan, "bunga-bunganya sudah kering kan?"

"Ooh, pastinya sudah. Ayo kita periksa!"

Kami pun pergi ke gudang Ino, karena memang disitulah buku-buku malang yang sudah tidak terurus itu disimpan.

"Lho?" ujar kami bersamaan.

**

"Ibu, buku-buku bodoh-tua-tebal-tak terpakai-usang-lecek-jelek yang ada di gudang kok tidak ada sih?" tanya Ino lengkap, tegas, dan penuh penghinaan.

"Oh, buku-buku itu. Itu, di dalam truk itu. Buku-buku itu mau didaur ulang." jawab ibu Ino enteng. Mendengar jawaban itu, kami serasa melayang. Bukan karena senang, tapi karena serasa nyawa kami melayang ke surga alias hampir mati.

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!!!" jerit kami memandang satu sama lain dengan mata melotot dan rahang bawah mencapai tanah.

Sepertinya belum cukup pula perjuangan kami untuk memberikan perhatian pada ibu kami. Saat kami hendak masuk ke tumpukan buku di dalam truk, truk itu perlahan melaju meninggalkan kami di belakang.

"UGYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! KEJAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!"

Kami berdua berlari secepat kami bisa sambil berteriak-teriak, "berhenti!!! Berhentiiiiii!!!!" Namun, dasar saus tartar! Sopir truk itu sepertinya tidak dengar.

Akhirnya, karena kami mulai kelelahan, Ino mengeluarkan toanya dan berteriak dengan amplitudo getaran 10 meter'

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII!!! BERENTI LOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"**

Aku yang berlari di sebelah Ino langsung sweatdrop. Seandainya aku bawa alat perekam, sudah kurekam suaranya yang sekeras Jurus Auman Singa di KungFu Hustle.

Namun toh hal itu berhasil. Sopir truk itu melirik ke arah kami melalui spion. Tapi bukannya berhenti, sopir sialan itu malah menambah laju kendaraannya!

**"%#^#%#$%#^"**Tak sadar, Ino mengumandangkan sumpah serapahnya, masih dengan toa.

Jackpot! Shikamaru dan Sai yang lewat di dekat sana langsung melotot ke arah Ino.

**

Setelah perjuangan menghentikan truk yang akhirnya berhasil dengan bantuan Chouji yang menyebrang jalan sehingga menyebabkan truk itu berhenti –karena menabrak tubuk Chouji yang sama sekali tidak mendapat efek apa-apa-, dan akhirnya kami mendapatkan semua bunga-bunga kering itu. Buku-buku tua itu akhirnya tetap diambil oleh sopir truk itu lagi. Yah, biarlah. Siapa yang butuh? Kami kan bukan kutu buku.

**

Hari yang melelahkan itu akhirnya selesai. Satu kartu ucapan selamat hari ibu sudah selesai kubuat. Tinggal menunggu esok hari, dan hadiah terakhir pun akan kusiapkan.

**

Hari ini hari sebelum hari ibu. Pagi buta hari ini aku pergi ke taman bunga. Di sana aku memilih-milih bunga yang indah untuk kuberikan ibuku. Ibu tidak suka bunga berwarna putih, dia suka bunga berwarna pink. Aku heran karena dia beegitu terobsesi dengan warna yang satu ini. Waktu aku lahir, nyaris saja aku dinamainya 'Pinky'. Untung tidak jadi.  
Di taman tidak ada bunga lain selain bunga kosmos. Lagipula ini musim dingin, jarang sekali ada bunga yang tumbuh apalagi mekar, selain bunga kesukaan Ino ini. Kupetik saja beberapa tangkai. Oke, bukan beberapa, tapi sedikit banyak, oke, bukan sedikit banyak tapi banyak sekali, sampai taman bunga ini nyaris gundul. Aku mengitari taman itu untuk memastikan tidak melewatkan satu tangkai bunga pun. Lalu pandangan mataku terhenti di satu titik. Bunga apa ini? Edelweiss?

Seharusnya bunga itu sudah tidak mekar di bulan Desember ini.

Baru saja aku ingin memetik bunga itu, namun aku ingat bahwa ibu tidak suka bunga bewarna putih. Lalu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memetik bunga kosmos yang mengitari bunga edelweiss. Tapi gerakanku terhenti. Nanti bunga cantik itu sendirian. Jadi aku meninggalkan bunga itu setelah tersenyum kecil mengagumi kecantikannya.

**

Hari ibu.

Hari ini aku bangun sepagi mungkin. Jam tiga pagi bagiku sudah lumayan pagi. Setelah menyiapkan semua benda yang akan kuberikan pada ibu, aku pun menyiapkan diriku juga. Aku mandi dan mengenakan bajuku yang paling bagus. Semua ini demi ibuku, ibu yang telah merawatku selama ini.

Akhirnya, jam lima pagi. Ibu pasti sudah bangun.

Aku segera turun dengan se-tidak bersuara-mungkin. Semoga ibu tidak tahu kalau aku sudah bangun. Ahahahahhaaa, ini akan jadi kejutan super mengejutkan.

Seperti biasa, ibu sudah ada di dapur, menyiapkan makan pagi. Aku mengendap-endap, hendak menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Sakura, apa yang kaulakukan di situ?" serang ibuku tiba-tiba, tanpa membalikkan badan.

Aku langsung melonjak kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana ibu bisa tahu ini aku?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan ibumu."

Jawabannya sangat-sangat tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ibu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu. Sini, ikut aku," ajakku.

"Ibu sedang sibuk. Bawa ke sini saja apa yang mau kamu berikan."

Sudah kuduga. Ibu pasti akan bilang begitu. Sebel.

"Ibu, pokoknya aku tunggu ibu di taman bunga dekat rumah. Kalau ibu tidak datang, aku tidak akan pulang," kataku nekat.

"Kamu tunggu saja sampai malam. Ibu repot," balas ibu ketus. Menyebalkan!  
Tapi aku tahu, bahwa ibu pasti akan datang ke taman itu juga akhirnya. Jadi, kubawa semua barang yang ingin kuberikan pada ibu, dan kuangkut semuanya ke taman itu. Jadi, aku menggotong lukisan 60cmx100cm, sebuket bunga kosmos, kartu ucapan, dan surat di atas kepalaku. Biar saja aku kelihatan seperti kuli angkut pasar. Toh Sasuke sedang tidak ada disini, jadi aku tidak perlu jaim atau malu.

**

Jam sebelas, masih hari ibu.

Aku melihat ibu berjalan ke arahku. Aku senang sekali. Ternyata ibu menuruti juga permintaanku.

"Ada apa sih Sakura? Ibu repot, tau!"

"Ibu, aku ingin memberikan ini pada ibu," kataku sambil memberikan semua benda yang susah-susah kubawa itu, kecuali lukisan Sai yang sudah kutaruh di suatu tempat.

"Ya ampun Sakura. Ini buat ibu?" tanyanya.

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala dan sebuah senyuman.

"Ibu, aku ingin mengajak ibu ke suatu tempat," kataku sambil menggandeng dan menuntun ibuku menuju ke tempat yang kumaksud.

"Nah, bunga itu namanya bunga edelweiss, bu. Bunga ini lambang keabadian cinta. Lihatlah, hanya di sekitar bunga edelweiss ini saja bunga-bunga yang lain tumbuh, kan?" Untung ibu tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan terhadap bunga lain yang tidak berada di dekat bunga edelweiss ini. Fufufufu...

Aku ingin ibu tahu bahwa seputih dan seabadi bunga ini, cintaku pada ibu tidak akan pernah berhenti. Aku akan tetap mencintai ibu dengan seluruh cinta yang aku miliki."

Mendengar ucapanku itu mata ibu langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura, kau adalah anak yang baik," katanya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku masih punya hal lain. Ini, bu." Kubuka kain penutup lukisan Sai.

TADAA~

"Sakura, ini indah sekali! Kamu yang menggambarnya?"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berbisik, "ini maksudnya apa? Dia kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menggambar?" Setelah itu aku cepat-cepat membalikkan badanku lagi.

"Ahahaha, bukan, ibu. Ini adalah gambar temanku. Bagaimana?"

Seperti yang pernah kukatakan dulu, lukisan ini sangat indah. Sempurna.

Yang dilukis Sai bukanlah wajahku seorang, tapi wajah ibulah yang menjadi fokus utamanya.

Ibu memelukku. Dalam pelukannya aku bisa merasakan ia terisak.

"Aku bahagia bisa membuat ibu bahagia," bisikku.

"Ibu, selamat hari ibu."

* * *

Yea! Selesai. Jangan salahkan Kimchi kalo temanya udah sangat-sangat-sangat tidak sesuai. Harusnya kalimat terakhir Sakura itu diganti dengan "Ibu, selamat tahun baru." Lho? Jadi nggak sesuai dengan rencana.

O iya, maaf karena telat dua hari.

Oke, segitu dulu dari Kimchi. Mohon bantuannya untuk memberi tahu dimana kesalahan-kesalahan dan kelebihan Kimchi ya!

NB. Kata Kent-**onna**, yang tentang Kakashi mungkin tahun ini tidak bakal ditampilkan, karena dia sibuk mau ujian. Dia minta maaf.

Mind to review?


End file.
